How do I know who I love and Don't?
by BriceWyndham
Summary: What happened if Alice was Edward and Bella's daughter adn Jasper and Rose were together? What happens when, after the kiss, Alice comes back to find Emmett adn Leah with a small child adn Alec is there for her? SLASH! Read and Review!


Alice Mason is lying on the couch, doing homework, when Emmett runs in.

"Hey, Midget. Have you seen your father?" Emmett asks.

"No. Why?" Alice asks.

"Cause I've always wanted to kiss you." Emmett admits, before kissing her deeply. Alice gasps and Emmett seeks the opportunity to plunge his tongue into her mouth. Alice moans, puts her book down, wraps one arm around his neck, and tangles her other hand in his hair, kissing him deeper. Emmett climbs onto the couch and kisses her even more deeply. They don't hear Charlie and the others pull in.

"Oh my…!" Charlie exclaims. Alice and Emmett yelp and jump away from each other. Alice looks at Charlie with wide eyes. Renesmae and the others walk in.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Bella asks.

"Your youngest daughter was just kissing her uncle." Charlie gasps.

"Um… Technically he's not my real uncle." Alice says, nervously.

"I think I'm going back home. Later Bells." Charlie says, before leaving. Edward glares daggers at Emmett.

"Dad, please. I started it." Alice says.

"We are going to talk later. Now, up to your room and no leaving." Edward spits. Alice walks to her room with a sad expression and tries to listen to everyone downstairs.

"Emmett, how could you?" Bella asks.

"I love her, alright." Emmett says.

"I don't care. I never want you near her again. I never want you to touch her or anything unless it's a Life or Death situation." Edward spits. Alice gets really upset and packs up extra clothes and essentials in a book bag. Alice jumps out the window with her backpack on and takes off. She crosses the ocean and arrives at Italy at nightfall. Alice sneaks into the Volturi Castle. Alice sits to wait for Felix or Demitri, but falls asleep. Later, Alice feels someone holding her. Alice blinks and looks up to see Alec holding her in front of everyone, Alice looks around as best as she can, but groans as her head starts pounding.

"Where am I?" Alice asks.

"Volturia, I found you asleep." Alec explains. Alice nods and holds her head.

"You alright, young one?" Aro asks.

"My head's killing me. You don't happen to have any human medicine, do you?" Alice asks.

"Actually, we do." Felix says.

"Let me see your hand, little one." Aro says. Alice looks at his outstretched hand uncertain.

"I've see it once, I don't wanna see it again." Alice whispers, tears streaming down her face.

"Please, Child, I need to see your thoughts." Aro says in a fatherly voice. Alice nods and puts her hand in his outstretched hand. Aro gasps when he hears Edward hostile voice and feels Alice's emotions. He lets go and sees tears streaming down her face. Aro hugs her close, cooing to her, letting her cry.

"What is your name?" Casius asks.

"Alice Jay Mason." Aro answers for her.

"Who are her parents?" Marcus asks.

"Edward and Isabella." Aro says.

"Would you like to join?" Marcus asks.

"I dunno." Alice sighs.

"Jane will lead you to a spare bedroom and you can maul things over." Aro says. Alice nods and follow Jane to her room. Alice closes the door and calls Emmett.

"Hello?" Emmett asks.

"Emmett, it's Alice." Alice says.

"Alice, where the hell are you? I've been worried sick!" Emmett whispers.

"I'm in Italy, but you can't tell Dad." Alice says.

"Alright. Please come back." Emmett begs, neither knowing The Cullens and Volturi can hear them.

"Em, I can't. I can't if we can't be together." Alice whispers.

"Alice, please! I need you!" Emmett cries, upset.

"I have to g. I love you, Em." Alice admits.

"I love you, too, Als." Emmett says, before hanging up. Alice sits there and cries, when Jane walks in. Alice wipes the tears away.

_**3 Months Later **_

"Come. We need to go somewhere." Aro says. Alice nods and follows her, after taking a bath and getting dressed. They walk onto a field, making Alice gasp when she sees The Coven and La Push Pack.

"We've come because there's obviously a new child." Aro says. Alice notices Emmett standing next to Leah with a child that looks like them. Alice's heart breaks.

"So, Emmet Cullen and Leah Clearwater have had a child?" Aro asks. Tears stream down Alice's cheeks.

"I-I th-thought…" Alice trails off, the tears falling harder. Alec wraps a arm around her shoulder and lets her leans into him for support.

"look, it didn't work. I Leah imprinted on me and I don't regret a damned thin with her. I just regret kissing you." Emmett sneers. Alice's heart snaps and sobs escape from her throat. Feral snarls escape from Alec, but Felix and Demitri hold him back.

"Brother, Alice needs you. Don't lose it. You know you wouldn't win." Jane whispers.


End file.
